Blanca Navidad
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Esto va dedicado para mi conejo humano yandere (Sarahi-Chan :3) que adora a Near (Yo también, y Paulina-Chan también, pero ella lo ama XD) y esto me tomé el tiempo de escribirlo para ti nwn


**- Esto va dedicado para mi conejo humano yandere (Sarahi-Chan :3) que adora a Near (Yo también, y Paulina-Chan también, pero ella lo ama XD) y esto me tomé el tiempo de escribirlo para ti nwn **

* * *

Iba caminando... Por la noche, mientras la nieve convertía ese simple crepúsculo, en una fría ilusión de hielo... La nieve... Se veían hermosas liebres blancas, saltar por todas partes, esos llamativos conejos albinos que paseaban por los prados cubiertos de nieve... Era algo sencillamente majestuoso.

Una liebre se detuvo, y observó desorientada al grupo, esa liebre, segundos después estaba muerta. Las liebres pueden morir por frío, según tengo entendido, al igual que muchos otros seres, al exponerse a un frío potencialmente fuerte, mueren por congelamiento severo de sus organos internos.

Un conejo blanco se detuvo también, pero este me observó a mi. Me miraba mientras hacía extraños movimientos con su pequeña nariz. Me observaba con curiosidad, decidí agacharme y acariciar la cabeza del pequeño conejo. Toqué sus orejas, estaban bastante frías, cuando lo noté, el lugar estaba vacío, todas las liebres y conejos se habían ido a posiblemente su madriguera oculta. Tomé con cuidado al conejo y lo levanté, lo abracé por un momento, observando si podía ver rastro alguno de los demás. Nada. El conejo se acurrucaba en mis brazos, parecía estar tranquilo, pero además de eso, estaba frío, y se que estando perdido, lo mas probable es que muera, así que decidí llevármelo de allí.

Caminaba por las blancas calles, con una bufanda color azul, y abrazando un conejo blanco, al cual mantuve abrigado con el calor de la bufanda.

Había llegado a mi hogar... O a lo que podría decirse era mi hogar... Pasé las rejas, ingresé dentro del orfanato.

-Roger - Entré sin mucho interés, pero obviamente, a Roger le llamó la atención el conejo blanco.

-Buenas noches, Near, ¿Dónde estabas?... ¿Y de dónde salió el conejo? - Sonrió amable mientras se acercaba a mirar.

- Estaba no muy lejos de aquí, entonces vi un grupo de liebres blancas reunidas, una murió, las demás se fueron... - Miré al pequeño conejo que traía en mis manos - ...Y ella quedó sola...

- ... - Roger sonrió y acarició mi cabello - Haces bien, y traes un pequeño conejo en tus pequeñas manos, cuidándolo del frío, me sorprende que hayas hecho eso, Near, cuida de él - Volvió a sonreír.

-Si, señor Roger - Volví a mirar al pequeño conejo - ... - Lo volví a abrazar y caminé por el pasillo, buscando mi habitación.

De pronto, me encontré con Mello y su amigo Matt.

- ... - Mello me miró extraño, podría decir que con enojo, creo.

- Buenas noches - Pasé por su lado, intentando ser lo menos visible posible, caso erróneo.

- Oh, mira Mello - Se acercó Matt - Un conejo... - Acarició con mucha delicadeza sus orejas, mientras sonreía - Es tan tierno... - Me miró - ¿Es tuyo?

- Supongo, lo traje para que no muriera de frío... - Miré a Matt.

- Eso es genial - Sonrió él - Me encantan los conejos..

- ...¿Lo quieres? - Pregunté.

- ¿Yo?, oh, no no, gracias - Sonrió - Es tuyo.

- Si, lo sé... Pero no tengo entendido de como cuidarlo... - Agaché la cabeza, mirando al conejo.

- ¿Enserio? - Me miró sonriendo - No importa, si quieres puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo - Sonrió con mucha amabilidad.

- Gracias, Matt. - Apenas acabé a hablar, debido a que Mello interrumpió casi al final.

- Tu no harás nada - Miró a Matt.

- P..Pero Mello... - Lo miró serio - Solo es ayudar a Near con un pequeño conejo...

- ... - Lo miraba - ... Está bien... Puedes ayudar a Near con su conejo, pero no quiero que pases mas de 5 horas con él.

- Claro, claro - Sonrió a Mello - Tu puedes llamame cuando necesites ayuda, Near - Me sonrió a mi.

- Me parece bien. - Sonreí un poco.

- ... - Mello miraba a Matt y sonreía por alguna razón - ...Ya... Matt, volvamos, lo ayudarás cuando te necesite, pero ahora eres mío - Que directo.

- Oh, si, claro - Sonrió y nuevamente acarició las orejas del conejo - ... - Me miró - Buenas noches , Near - Saludó y se fue con Mello.

- ...Buenas noches... - Miré al conejo, caminé a mi habitación antes de mas contra tiempos, ingresé y dejé al conejo sobre mi cama.

No conosco muy bien a Matt, pero creí que me odiaba, eso es lo que parecía, siendo amigo de Mello, tiene sus ideas en mente... Además... ¿Por qué Mello se comporta de manera tan posesiva con Matt?, bueno... Realmente no me importa saber.

Cuando ya estaba listo para dormir, apagué la luz y me acosté. Cerré los ojos... Por un momento creí estar dormido, hasta que sentí unos suaves cabellos cortos tocar mi rostro, al abrir los ojos, vi al pequeño conejo, que se acomodaba a la altura de mi cuello para dormir, y ahí lo dejé - ...Buenas noches... - Saludé al conejo, y un momento después, me quedé dormido junto al pequeño conejo blanco.

Acabo de despertar, son exactamente las 6:22 de la mañana. Y la débil luz del sol parece estar afuera, me levanté con cuidado y moví las cortinas que tenía la ventana, dejando entrar la luz, aún sin encender el interructor de luz de la habitación, la misma luz del sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba todo el cuarto.

- ...Luz... - Observé a mi cama, en donde vi al pequeño conejo blanco, acurrucado en mi almohada y bajo las sábanas. Abrió sus pequeños y luminosos ojos y me miró. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié la cabeza, viendo como cerraba sus ojos nuevamente, y levantaba un poco la cabeza, para sentir mejor las caricias, supongo.

Me senté en la cama, y enseguida el conejo se subió a mis piernas. Lo acaricié y quedó dormido por un momento mas.

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Y escuché que alguien dio suaves golpes en la puerta.

- ...¿Near? - Dijo alguien susurrando.

- Hai. - Dejé al conejo en la cama y fui a la puerta, la abrí y vi que era Matt, sonriendo - Buenos días.

- Buenos días - Sonrió - ¿Cómo durmieron?

- ¿Uhm? - Lo miré sin entender mucho.

- ... - Entró y vio a la cama - ¿Durmió contigo?

- ...Si, ¿Por qué? - Miré a Matt.

- Ah... Por nada - Sonrió y me miró - ¿Cómo está todo?

- Por ahora, bien.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Solo... ¿Cómo me encargo de sus necesidades? - Lo miré pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

- ... - Se quedó mirándome por un momento - ...Bueno... Los conejos comen, duermen, van a hacer sus necesidades, juegan un rato... - Al parecer se quedó pensando - ...Enseguida vuelvo.. - Sonrió y salió de la habitación, siplemente miré desde la puerta y vi como se alejaba a la oficina de Roger, entré y volví a mirar al conejo.

Habrán pasado unos 13 minutos, hasta que Matt volvió a paso rápido, trayendo consigo una pequeña caja con arena, dos pequeños platos, uno con agua y otro con alimento balanceado para conejos, tres zanahorias, y al estar sus manos completamente ocupadas, también traía mordiendo una bonita zanahoria de peluche.

- ... - Colocó la caja en una esquina de la habitación, y los dos platos en la otra esquina, me dio las tres zanahorias y tomó la zanahoria de peluche de su boca - Bueno, ¿con eso bastará?

- ... - Miré todo lo que trajo, y examiné con la mirada a Matt - ...Gracias. - Coloqué las tres zanahorias en una mesa.

- Uh... Por cierto... - Miró la caja de arena - Vendré cada medio día a cambiar la arena, ¿Te parece bien?

- No es necesario, pero gracias.

- Claro - Sonrió - Si necesitas algo mas, dilo - Me entregó el pequeño y suave peluche con forma de zanahoria.

- De acuerdo. - También sonreí.

- ... - Rompió el silencio - Me gusta cuando sonríes - Sonrió.

- ¿Cuando sonrío...?

- Es que casi nunca sonríes - Me miró - Y cuando lo haces es agradable.

- ...¿Gracias? - ¿Qué se supone que deba decir?.

- Bueno... Mello no tarda en despertar, y puede que no le agrade saber que vine aquí apenas desperté - Sonrió - Te veo luego - Salió y me saludó.

- Entendido. - Cerré la puerta, caminé a la cama y dejé el peluche - ...Otra vez Matt... Gobernado por Mello, inconscientemente - Tomé una zanahoria y la acerqué al conejo, que se acercó y le dio un diminuto mordisco y masticó.

Sentía el extraño aroma de la zanahoria, se sentía en el mismo aire.

Luego de meditarlo un poco, dejé al conejo en el suelo, y puse mi almohada en el mismo suelo, para que el conejo tenga en donde acostarse y mantenerse a temperatura. Salí por los pasillos de Wammy's House, y caminpe sin destino fijo.  
Después de un rato, vi a Matt, estaba recostado contra la puerta de la habitación de Mello, con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados... ¿Acaso Mello se había enfadado con él por visitarme como Matt dijo?, me acerqué mirando a Matt.

- ¿Mello se enfadó contigo? - Lo miré con la cabeza un poco agachada.

- ¿Uhm? - Abrió los ojos, como si despertara - ¿Qué dijiste? - Me miró - No está enfadado.. - Dio una ligera risa - Solo espero a que despierte... Que serán como a las... - Se abrió la puerta, y Matt cayó dentro del cuarto, se levantó rápido - Ah, Mello, buenos días - Sonrió.

- ...Hmm... Matt... - Mello me miró- ... - Miró amenazante a Matt - ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- ¿Eh? - Matt se palmeaba los jeans para limpiar un poco de lo que cayó al suelo.

- ... - Tomó el cuello de Matt y agachó su cabeza, se acercó a él y le susurró algo...

- S..Solo vino a saludar, nada mas, tranquilo - Sonrió a Mello,¿De qué hablaban?.

Bueno... ¿Sería un error considerable ser amigo de aquél chico?, podría resultar herido el, al igual que yo. Mello es una persona muy impulsiva, y de caracter fuerte, así que hasta el mismo Roger podría salir herido...

Continué caminando por los largos pasillos de Wammy's, hasta que llegué a la biblioteca. Busqué en los muchos estantes, buscaba algún libro que hable sobre cuidados para roedores y liebres... Mientras, aprovecharía a estudiar un poco en silencio y tranquilidad. Tomé tres libros, uno sobre el cuidado, que dije. Y otros dos sobre temas escolares que debía estudiar, y quería estudiar. Tomé asiento para leer tranquilo, otra vez, caso erróneo.

Apareció Matt, traía un libro y se sentó justo a mi lado, saludó.

- Near, otra vez te veo - Dijo sonriendo.

- ... - Me centré en mi libro.

- Debo estudiar sobre algo que pidieron mis profesores... No entiendo porque siempre me piden tantos deberes. - Abría su libro y comenzaba a leer.

- Bueno... A todos les piden deberes...

- Si, lo sé... - Detuvo su lectura para quejarse en voz alta - ¡Pero conmigo se pasan!

- ... - Miré a Matt - Solo estudia.

- ...Bien, lo haré... - Miró su libro murmurando - A Mello no le agradaría saber que vine por un libro de estudios para nada...

- ... - No dudé siquiera un poco en responder, él debía estudiar, yo también.

Así estuvimos... En un silencio tan... Incómodo.  
Al pasar una hora mas, llegó el ruido a inundar el lugar. Era Mello, que entró por la puerta y observó a Matt sonriendo en signo de satisfacción, aprobación y tal vez, algo de orgullo por ver que su amigo estudiaba sin contra tiempos. Pero su expresión cambió en cuanto notó que yo estaba al lado de Matt, también con un libro. Se acercó rápidamente y miró a Matt, como si lo amenazara con solo una mirada.

- Matt... ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - Cuestionó molesto a Matt.

- Estudiando... - Continúa leyendo.

- ¡Pero no estúdies con Near! - Gritó con enfado, mientras me miraba como el pavo de día de gracias aún vivo.

- Solo estaba estudiando algo sobre cuidado de liebres y conejos. - Cerré mi libro.

- No pedí tu opinión... - Dijo con algo de desagrado - Matt, toma ese libro, nos iremos mejor a otr parte a estudiar.

- ... - Mira a Mello - Pero querías que estúdie por lo que dijo el profesor... ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡Que no quiero que Near se acerque a ti! - Lo agarró del brazo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, y lo jaló.

- ¿Por qué n...? - Antes de poder acabar lo que decía, Mello lo jaló con mas fuerza y lo llevó arrastrando por detrás de un gran estante de libros.

- ¡Porque no! - Desaparecieron por ahí.

- ... - No hice mas que abrir mi libro nuevamente para leer - ...

Llevé unos pocos minutos hasta que estudié todo lo que creí necesario, cerré el libro y caminé al estante. Cuando coloqué el libro, oí a Mello, que aún estaba con Matt detrás del estante, no se de que hablarían, solo se oían murmullos, negaciones, susurros y algunos golpes leves contra el estante extraños... ¿Lo estará matando por estudiar cerca mío?... Mejor me voy.

Dejé el libro en su lugar y salí de la biblioteca, otra vez me encontraba en esos pasillos tan largos, estrechos y claros del lugar. Ahora, me pregunto, ¿Estaría Mello torturando a Matt solo por estudiar cerca mío?, no lo creo.

Caminé sintiendo esa sensación de frío tan afilada que entraba por las ventanas, aunque el día estaba bastante soleado. Fui a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y entré tranquilo, encontrando al pequeño conejo dormido sobre una almohada.

Al verlo ahí, me senté en el suelo a verlo, se veía pacífico así.  
Al parecer, tengo un... ¿Nuevo "amigo"?

Espero que eso sea, creo que se siente bien tener una bola de pelos a la cual acariciar, cuidar y sentir su afecto. Supongo que cuidaré de esta criatura hasta que muera, para que por lo menos, haya tenido una vida que si valió la pena.

* * *

** La parte tierna de Near :'D , te quiero mucho Sarahi-Chan, feliz Navidad ... Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/**


End file.
